The Truth
by DevilsPrincess
Summary: Remus reflecting on the truth about how much he needs Ginny. Set on their big day! (just brings you to tears dosen't it lol) One-Shot


The Truth  
  
May 8, 2004  


  
  
Remus Lupin stood by the alter, nervously wringing his hands. Guest were only just arriving so the wedding wouldn't start for a while now and the wait was killing him. You couldn't tell it though. Everyone was amazed at how collected he was.   
  
- - - - -  
  
Remus laughed at that. Many thought he was always calm and under control. That was no different in her mind either. Theres nothing he couldn't do in those brown eyes. He was as tough as nails to her. When she would say that he would chuckle at how wrong she was, but he wouldn't dare say so.  
  
Some nights when they would snuggle up on the couch by a fire, holding each other long into the night, she would tell him how much she needs him and how she could never manage with out him. She would sigh and say she dosen't know how he can be so strong all the time. Pulling her closer and smiling, he would think about how much stronger she is by saying that, how really he needs her more than life its self. Without her by his side he'd be in pieces long ago.   
  
His life was a hard one. To top it off the war was even more horrible. When it finally ended he felt more broken then ever from all the deaths. He just couldn't find it i him to join all the parties and rejoicing. One night though, she pulled him out of the house and he asked her out many times after that. It didn't seem so bad anymore. Not with her in his arms. With her by his side, his world always stayed together. That's why he asked her to marry him. So he would always have those kisses, that sunshine of a smile and all the other things he adored about her and needed to keep on playing the game of life.  
  
When he proposed to her he was shaking with fear. The meal he cooked for her wasn't perfect. The steak got burnt and the salad dressing was too watery to him (she swore it was delicious though). Plus he slept with the ring under his pillow the few days before to make sure he wouldn't lose it.   
  
- - - - -  
  
The loud melody of the organ broke through Remus thoughts. His stomach turned in place, his blood was rushing, and his heart was leaping in his chest as he jerked his head up to look at the entrance. The little flower girl walked down the isle tossing white and blue rose petals onto the floor as the wedding began. The seconds ticked by in slow motion as the little girl finally reached her spot up front. The music switched and his bride to be came into view.   
  
A warming passion coursed through Remus's veins as his eyes came upon the beautiful face of Ginny. She was dressed in a flowing white gown that sparkled in the light, making her seem heavenly and her fiery red hair was up in a neat french twist. Gracefully she made her way to stand in front of Remus, a large smile lighting up hers face, and one to match on his.   
  
They gazed in each others eyes the whole ceremony, and only they existed in that moment of time as they went to share their first kiss as husband and wife. When the newlyweds broke the kiss, Ginny brought him down so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"I'm the luckiest girl ever"   
  
He knew the truth though. He was the lucky one.  


  
  
A/N: So i got this idea from a song i heard a couple days ago. I thought it was cute but i don't know what its called or who sings it (or i would of tried a song fic). So if any of you recognize it then you have to tell me lol. Oh and i really tried to lengthen this up but its sooo hard when your dry writing and don't have a muse sad lol  
  
If any ones wondering about the age difference, shes graduated from school, say, one or two years ago (so shes 19 or 20).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with Harry Potter. I only own the plot which seems to make more since than any of the other stories i've written. I blame it on my short attention span and my tendency to get easily distra....(see! told ya so ) 


End file.
